


will you stay

by knightsolo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the Malec sneak peek, Drunk Magnus Bane, Episode: s03ep17 Heavenly Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsolo/pseuds/knightsolo
Summary: Alec knew something was wrong the minute Magnus didn’t show up.Or, me fixing whatever angst 3.17 is bringing us with some lighter angst.





	will you stay

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site! Yay. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Alec knew something was wrong the minute Magnus didn’t show up.

He knew a lot of things were wrong in Magnus’ life right now, but that’s why he wanted to do this - why he wanted to spoil him and ask him to marry him.

 _He’ll say no_ , voice in his head had said, the whole day, _he’ll say no, it’s too rushed._ But it wasn’t, not to Alec. To him, it was what the life had teached him. There is no certainty he’ll live long, Shadowhunters usually didn’t. And almost losing Magnus, it just reminded him of that.

That voice, it was now saying, _you idiot Nephilim, go look for him, he’s not coming_.

Alec somehow did not expect to find Magnus from the first place he looked, but there he was, sleeping on peacefully on Alec’s bed.

He was dressed to impress, but there was a half-empty gin bottle next to the newspaper they’d been looking houses from. His face was bare from makeup, painfully reminding Alec how hard it was Magnus to actually do his makeup without magic.

The sight turned something around in Alec’s stomach.

“Magnus,” he whispered carefully, walking to sit on the side of the bed, “hey, wake up.”

Magnus turned slightly, but didn’t open his eyes. Alec sighed quietly and dropped the jacket he was wearing on the floor to lay beside Magnus. He pressed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

“Wake up, baby,” Alec said a little louder. Magnus stirred his eyes half-way open and wrapped his arms around Alec. “There you are,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“You forgot our dinner,” Alec told him, “and you’re drunk.”

“I am,” Magnus confirmed, then looked troubled, “I’m sorry.”

And somehow, Alec didn’t feel mad. He felt _stupid_.

“It’s okay,” Alec said, “you’re clearly not okay.”

“Of course I’m not okay!” Magnus’ voice was louder than either of them expected. Alec didn’t flinch, but his eyes widened and Magnus clearly noticed it. “Sorry, it’s not your fault.”

“It is, actually,” Alec muttered, “you should’ve told me.”

“It makes me feel weak,” Magnus said, “and I wanted to have dinner. But I fell asleep.”

“You needed to be drunk for our dinner?” Alec asked.

“Well,” Magnus started, “yes.”

Alec sighed again. He still didn’t feel mad. _Huh, that’s new_ , the voice said.

“Why?”

Magnus snuggled closer. “You want me to be happy.”

“I do,” Alec said, “but you don’t need to be. I don’t expect you to be.”

Magnus planted a kiss on his neck and didn’t say anything.

“Go back to sleep,” Alec whispered, “we’ll talk in the morning.”

Magnus voice was painfully weak when he asked, “Will you stay?”

“Of course,” Alec said, “I’ll be here.”

“Love you,” Magnus mumbled and Alec smiled.

Soon the room was filled with quiet snores and Alec’s not-so-quiet thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, give kudos, anything! I appreciate all of it.


End file.
